


Second Chances

by KezzaE



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Dad!Jess, F/M, Journalist!Rory, Writer!Jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KezzaE/pseuds/KezzaE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months before her wedding to Logan, Jess reenters into Rory's life with a kid in tow. This may be the second chance Rory never knew she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this way back in middle school. I'm transferring it over from fan fiction dot net. 
> 
> I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. If I did Tristan never would have left Chilton and they would have had a fair shot at dating. Also, Jess and Rory would be end game.
> 
> Everything in the series happened except Rory never went to see Jess in Philly. Also, she accepted Logan's proposal, but made it a very long one, like three years long.
> 
> Anyway, Read and review, please.

"Are you ready, honey?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rory replied.

"Sweetie, are you having cold feet?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, Mom," Rory said.

"It's totally normal to have cold feet on your wedding day," Lorelai said.

"Mom, I didn't want to try on my wedding dress every night," Rory said.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this then?" Lorelai asked, "I can go out there right now and cancel this wedding if I have to."

"No, mom, it's okay," Rory said, "I love Logan."

"Is that enough though?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know," Rory said as she thought it over, "Let's go."

Lorelai walked Rory down the aisle and handed her off to her college love, Logan Huntzberger.

"We are gathered here today to join Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Logan Mitchum Huntzberger in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your piece," said the preacher.

Rory looked into the crowd almost hoping he was there to stop the wedding. He wasn't, but that didn't mean she had to go through with the wedding. Did it? Could she give everything up just because someone from her past had reentered and she felt like she loved him? After only three months, could she give it all up? Did she have a choice? Once Logan found out the truth there would be no marriage anyway so why not give it all up now and chase after the one she loved?

"Let's move along then. Do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore take Logan Mitchum Huntzberger to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? Until the day you die?" the preacher said.

Rory just stood there. Could she take this man to be her husband if she even thought she loved someone else?

"Rory?" Logan questioned after a few minutes.

"I..I," Rory stuttered.


	2. 3 Months Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. If I did Tristan never would have left Chilton and they would have had a fair shot at dating. Also, Jess and Rory would be end game.
> 
> Everything in the series happened except Rory never went to see Jess in Philly. Also, she accepted Logan's proposal, but made it a very long one, like three years long.
> 
> The dialogue in the italics is borrowed from the episode, Let Me Hear You Balalaikas Ring Out. I just love that Rory and Jess scene. Also, part of a later conversation of Jess and Rory's comes from the Philly episode.
> 
> Anyway, read and review, please!

3  **Months Earlier**

"Dearest stepfather of mine may I please have some coffee?" Rory said as she entered Luke's diner.

"You know coffee can kill you," Luke said as he reluctantly poured her a cup of coffee.

"I know," Rory said, "We go through this every day."

"You know my kids are not going to be coffee drinkers like your mother and you when they get older," Luke said, "At least not if I have anything to say about it."

"Well you know Luke, Little Jesse looks like us Gilmores, so it won't surprise me if he ends up eating and drinking coffee like us Gilmores," Rory said, "But I think you have a chance with Audrey. She looks just like you, but then again she still is a Gilmore girl."

"Her name isn't Gilmore," Luke muttered.

"It's in her blood," Rory said, "She has Gilmore blood; hence she's a Gilmore Girl."

Just then the bell above the door rang, signaling that someone had entered the diner. Rory turned around expecting to see her mother. However, that was definitely not who entered the diner. Rory was shocked she hadn't seen him in over four years. He looked the same. He wore a Clash t-shirt with his signature leather jacket with blue jeans. In one hand he held his duffle bag. In his other hand, he held onto a small hand of a little boy that couldn't be more than three years old.

"Jess?" Rory and Luke both said at the same time.

"Hey Rory, Uncle Luke," he said as he stepped forward. He put his bag down and lifted the child that he had with him onto a stool at the counter.

"What are you doing here, Jess?" Luke asked.

"I was hoping I could stay here for a bit," Jess said.

"Okay," Luke said, "The apartment needs some cleaning. It hasn't been lived in for a few years."

"Oh," Jess said, "Why's that?"

"Lorelai and I got married," Luke said, "I live with her now and our two kids, Jesse and Audrey. Audrey is three and Jesse is 2."

"Oh congratulations Luke," Jess said, "Sorry I uh missed the wedding."

"Yea," Luke said, "Anyway you and?"

"Lucas," Jess said.

"You and Lucas," Luke said smiling to himself, "Can stay upstairs for as long as you want."

"Thanks," Jess said.

"Well I need to get back to work," Luke said, "Do you need anything to eat?"

"Can we get a hamburger and fries?" Jess asked.

"Oh me too, Luke," Rory said, "But mine to go, please."

"Yea no problem," Luke said.

"So," Rory said to Jess.

"So," Jess said.

"Hey," Rory said.

"Hey," Jess said.

"So, um, you have a kid," Rory said.

"I have a kid," Jess said.

"And his name is Lucas?" Rory said.

"Yep," Jess said, "Oliver Lucas Mariano."

"That's a nice name," Rory said.

"Yep," Jess said.

"So um how old is Lucas?" Rory asked.

"Almost three," Jess said.

"That's a cool age," Rory said, "He's around the age of Audrey and Jesse. They're really cute. I love having little siblings. Audrey Emily looks just like Luke, but acts like a mini mom and me. She already wants to have coffee and already eats like a Gilmore. Jess Richard or Jesse as we like to call him. Looks just like my mom. I think he acts more like Luke right now, but he still has the eating habits of a Gilmore. He's named after you, you know. Luke insisted that he be named Jess," Rory said nervously, "His middle name of course is after my grandfather. Audrey's first name is after Audrey Hepburn. My mother loves her. Her middle name is after my grandmother. I'm surprised they named her Audrey Emily; two y's in one name it's a bit much, but when you say the whole name it flows nicely. Audrey Emily Danes. Grandpa and Grandma were so happy when my mom had the two of them. We've been on better terms with the grandparents since I last saw."

"Rory," Jess said, "Slow down. Breathe."

"Yea you're right," Rory said, "I don't know why I'm rambling. I mean it's you, Jess. It's not like I have anything to be nervous about. It's just you. And a kid. You have a kid and you named him after Luke. And Oliver Twist. Remember, when I called you Dodger after you stole Howl from me. I loved reading those notes in the margins. You pointed out some things I had never noticed. I had you pecked as a nonreader, but then you surprised me when you said you had read Howl 40 times. What is much? You asked me. You have a kid Jess. I still can't get over that."

"Rory," Jess said, "You're doing it again."

"I know, I'm sorry," Rory said, "Maybe I've had too much coffee. No, I've only had a cup today. In fact, I think I need more coffee. My coffee addiction has become worse since I saw you last. Luke tells me every day that coffee is going to kill me. We have the same argument every day. He says that his kids aren't going to be coffee drinkers, but if their eating habits now are any indication of how they will be in the future, I would say that they're both going to be coffee drinkers. They are Gilmores after all. I say that every morning. Luke just says that they aren't named Gilmore. Gilmore is nowhere in their name, but they have Gilmore blood that's all."

"Rory," Jess said, "Are you done? You're scaring my kid."

"Yea, sorry again," Rory said.

"It's okay," Jess said.

"So tell me about your life," Rory said, "How have you been? I read your second book. It was so good. Have you written anymore books? Are you married? Dating someone? Is Lucas' mom going to be here soon? How long are you here for? Is it permanent?"

"I've been great. Yes I'm working on my third book now. No I'm not married or dating anyone. No Lucas' mom has been out of the picture since he was born. I don't know. I don't think so," Jess said.

"Of course, it wouldn't be permanent," Rory said, "You've always hated this place. I could never figure out why."

"Maybe because of all the crazy townspeople," Jess said, "Like the coffee addicted rambler sitting next to me."

"I'm not crazy!" Rory said, "And you don't hate me."

"Rory, it's a joke," Jess said, "And of course I don't hate you."

"Oh" Rory said.

"So, Rory, I've heard all about your siblings and Luke and coffee," Jess said, "I want to hear about you now. What have you been doing? I'm assuming you fixed everything since I saw you last."

"Yes, I went back to Yale. I graduated with honors," Rory said, "I live in my own apartment now, not in my grandparents. I quit the DAR. It's all thanks to you."

"Well, Rory, I know you," Jess said, "I'm proud of you for getting your life back together."

"Thanks," Rory said.

"Here's your burgers," Luke said as he placed a plate in front of Jess and a to go box in front of Rory.

"Thanks, Luke," Rory said as she left the diner, "See you tonight!"

"So, Luke, what's really going on with her?" Jess asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"She was nervous," Jess said, "She rambled the whole time she was talking to me and didn't really tell me anything of substance."

"I don't know," Luke said, "It's Rory. She and her mother can ramble with the best of them."

"I know," Jess said, "But she doesn't usually ramble with me."

\---------

"Hey, Ace," Logan said as he entered the apartment he shared with his fiancé later that night.

"Are you going to be ready to go to my parents anytime soon?" Rory asked.

"I can't go," Logan said, "Sorry, Ace. I've got some business to attend to. I've got to go back to the office in a few minutes. I'll be there really late tonight."

"That's fine," Rory said, "I guess I'll go ahead and go then."

"Sounds good," Logan said, "See you later."

Ten minutes later Rory was at her mom, Lorelai, and stepdad, Luke's house. She normally ate dinner with her family, seeing as she didn't really cook and Logan was rarely home to cook. On nights he got home in time, he usually went with her.

"Hello eldest fruit of my loins!" Lorelai yelled as she ran up to hug her daughter as she entered the house.

"Hey, Mom," Rory said.

"So, umm Jess is on the way," Lorelai said, "With his kid! He has a kid!"

"Exactly what I thought when I saw him earlier!" Rory said.

"So is Logan coming?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope," Rory said, "He has work."

"Of course he does," Lorelai replied.

"Mom," Rory said, "Please, try to keep the distaste for my future husband to yourself."

"Yes, ma'am," Lorelai said, "No more Logan talk for the night."

"Thank you," Rory said, "And don't mention anything to Jess."

"Umm why not?" Lorelai asked.

"He disapproves of Logan more than you do," Rory said.

"Does he even know Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh he knows, Logan, I promise, "Rory said as she told her mom about the last time she had seen Jess.

_**Flashback** _

_Jess had come into Hartford to see Rory. He had just published his first book and he wanted her to have it. They were going to go to dinner when Logan pulled up to the house and invited himself to tag along. Dinner was hostile to say the least. The two men threw insults back and forth the whole night. The dinner ended with Jess storming out of the restaurant and telling Rory off for not only dating Logan, but for living with her grandparents, and dropping out of Yale._

_"Jess wait," Rory said as she ran after Jess._

_"We shouldn't have done this," Jess replied._

_"He's just in a bad way lately," Rory defended Logan._

_"He's a Jerk!" Jess exclaimed._

_"He was in there, definitely, "Rory agreed, "I'm so sorry."_

_"I read that guy the second I saw him. I should have begged off," Jess replied._

_"Well I didn't want you to!" Rory retorted._

_"He'd better not come out here," Jess warned._

_" Please, Jess. He had a lot to drink. He's tired from traveling. This isn't him. I swear," Rory said as she continued to defend Logan._

_" What the hell is going on?" Jess asked._

_"I told you, he's tired! And his family's bugging him right now," Rory replied._

_"I mean, with you! What's going on with you?" Jess asked._

_"What do you mean?" Rory asked._

_"You know what I mean! I know you. I know you better than anyone! This isn't you," Jess replied._

_"I don't know," Rory answered._

_"What are you doing? Living at your grandparents' place? Being in the D.A.R.?" Jess continued, " No Yale - why did you drop out of Yale?"_

_"It's complicated!" Rory exclaimed._

_"It's not! It's not complicated!" Jess exclaimed back._

_"You don't know!" Rory defended._

_"This isn't you! This! You going out with this jerk, with the Porsche!" Jess said," We made fun of guys like this!"_

_"You caught him on a bad night," Rory said._

_"This isn't about him! Okay? Screw him! What's going on with you? This isn't you, Rory. You know it isn't. What's going on?" Jess asked yet again._

_"I don't know, Rory answered honestly, "I don't know."_

_He had left shortly after. That was the last time she had seen him. Soon after her confrontation with Jess, she had gotten her life back together. She had started talking to her mom again. She had gone back to Yale. She had moved out of her grandparent's house. Everyone wondered why all of a sudden Rory had changed her mind. She would never have told anyone, but the only reason she had changed was because of Jess. He had made her look at her life and realize it was all wrong._

"Oh wow," Lorelai said, "Maybe it's better that Logan didn't show up then."

"Yea, probably," Rory said.

"Wowy!" yelled Audrey and Jesse as they ran to hug their older sister.

"Hey there," Rory said as she scooped each of them into her arms for a hug, "How are my favorite brother and sister?"

"Great!" Audrey said.

Just then they all heard a knock on the door.

"That must be Jess and Lucas!" Lorelai exclaimed, "Will you get it Ror? I need to get the twins ready for dinner."

"Yea," Rory said as she opened the door and smiled at the two people on the other side.

"Hey," Jess said.

"Hey," Rory said.

They sat at the door for a few minutes while not saying a word.

"Rory, are you going to make him stay out there all night? Or are you going to let him in so I can meet little Lucas!" Lorelai said.

"Oh yea," Rory said, "Come in, Jess."

"Okay yea," Jess said.

Three hours later the three young children had been put to sleep. Jess had allowed Lucas to spend the night after Audrey and Jesse begged and begged for him to be able to stay. The adults had then cracked open a bottle of champagne.

"So Jess tell me what's been going on lately in your life?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing really," Jess said, "Work and Lucas. That's about it."

"I never would've thought you would have a kid," Lorelai said.

"Yea, me either," Jess said, "But I love Lucas now that I have him.

**Ring. Ring.**

"That's me," Rory said as she looked down at the caller ID to see that it was Logan. He was probably calling to tell her that he wouldn't be home for the night, "I'll be right back."

"Hello?" Rory said as she answered her phone.

"Hey, Ace," Logan said.

"What's up?" Rory asked.

"I just wanted to call and say I won't be home tonight," Logan said.

"Of course not," Rory said.

"Come on, Ace," Logan said, "You know I've got work."

"Sure," Rory said.

"Rory," Logan began.

"I've got to go," Rory said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Rory walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her wine glass, "Fill her up please."

About five glasses of wine later, and Rory was well on her way to being a rambling drunk.

"Rory, I think it's time for you to go to bed," Lorelai said.

"I think you're right, mommy, sleep sounds really good right now" Rory said, "I'll just grab my bag and go home."

"You're not going home," Lorelai said, "You're sleeping on the couch."

"No, I'm going home, " Rory insisted as she continued to grab her things.

"I'll make sure she gets home, Lorelai," Jess said.

"Thanks, Jess," Lorelai said, "Will you call me when she's home?"

"Yea," Jess said as he and Rory left the room.

Ten minutes later they were at her apartment building. Jess walked her to her door to make sure that she got in alright.

"Do you want to come in, Jess?" Rory asked.

"Yea, sure," Jess said as he followed her into the apartment.

"You know, Jess, I'm so lucky to have you. Even though you come in and out of my life, whenever the hell you want to. You never stay, but you're always here when I need you the most. Like when I had dropped out of Yale, you were the only person that could get through to me. My mom, Logan, my dad, Luke, everyone had tried to get me to go back, but alas only you could get through to me. Jess, why didn't we work out? We're meant to be like Luke and Lorelai. We are meant to be, but why does it always seem like we won't ever end up together? There's always something standing in our way. Something always happens and then you end up leaving me over and over again, but I still l love you. I think I'll always love you now matter what," Rory said drunkenly.

"Rory, I'm done running. I'm not going anywhere" Jess said to stop her from saying anymore before he pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, too," Jess said.

Rory kissed him back and soon she was unbuttoning his shirt and he undid her dress. She didn't try to stop him. She wanted him. She wanted this more than anything that she had ever wanted before. In that moment, she didn't care about anything, but being closer to Jess. She didn't care that she had a fiancé. She didn't care that she was cheating on him. All she cared about was Jess and her.

\----------

The next morning Rory woke up to an empty bed. Jess had left a note.

Rory,

Last night was wonderful. I had to go get Lucas and open up the diner for Luke.

I love you,

Jess

"Shit," Rory muttered to herself. How could she do that? How could she have sex with Jess when she was with Logan? She knew that she was going to hurt them both when the truth came out. She never wanted that.

Rory got dressed and put the sheets in the washing machine. She then walked to Luke's Diner before heading to her job as editor of the Stars Hallow Gazette.

"Dearest stepfather of mine may I please have some coffee," Rory said as she entered the diner.

"Just this once, I'm going to save the 'coffee is bad for you' lecture, because after the night you had I think I would be needing coffee too if it was me," Luke said.

"Thanks," Rory said as she started blushing, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Luke said, "Your mom is really worried. You might want to call her."

"I will," Rory said.

Rory sat and drank her first cup of coffee then called for Luke to get her a to go cup.

"Hey, Luke," Rory said.

"Yea," Luke said.

"Is Jess here?" Rory asked.

"Yea, he's upstairs," Luke said.

"You think I could go up there?" Rory asked, "I want to thank him for making sure I got home okay."

"Yea," Luke said, "Go right up. I'll have your to go coffee ready when you come down."

"Hey Jess," Rory said as she knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"Hey you," Jess said as he smiled and moved forward to kiss her.

"Hey," Rory said.

"I had a great time last night," Jess said, "I hope there's many great nights to come."

"Jess, last night was a mistake," Rory blurted out, "It can't happen again."

"Why not, Rory?" Jess asked as he tensed up.

"Jess, I'm engaged," Rory said, "To Logan."

"I thought you said everything was fixed, Rory," Jess said.

"Everything, but him," Rory said.

"Rory, I don't deserve this," Jess said.

"No you don't and I'm sorry, but I love you, Jess" Rory said.

"Then fix this, Rory," Jess said, "Get rid of that jackass. He's no good for you! He treats you like shit! He treats everyone like shit! I'm not going to be the other guy! I'm not going to help you cheat on that jerk. You aren't going to use me for that. So you either fix it or get the hell out of my life."

"I can't just fix this, Jess," Rory said, "He's my fiancé."

"Then leave, Rory," Jess said, "Get out."

"Jess," Rory said.

"Go," Jess said as he opened the door to the apartment.

Rory ran down the stairs nearly in tears.

"Rory," Luke said, "What's wrong? I heard yelling. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Luke," Rory said, "I just really messed up."

"Oh," Luke said, "Is Jess okay?"

"I don't know," Rory said as she grabbed her cup of coffee and left the diner to go to her job. She contemplated her situation on the way there. She didn't know what to do. She loved Jess, but didn't she love Logan too? It's not like Jess was reliable either. He left every single time that they actually had something good going. She couldn't count on that could she?

\------------

The next three months went by fast. Rory became a shell of who she was. She and Logan fought constantly. She wouldn't let anyone in. Everyone was worried about her, but no one, but Jess knew the true reason why she withdrew from everyone. She wouldn't even tell her mom what was wrong. Everyone just blamed it on the stress from the wedding.

Jess didn't utter a word to Rory. Whenever their families got together, they just chose to ignore each other. Luke and Lorelai believed it was because Rory had finally told Jess that she was engaged to Logan. They couldn't have imagined the true reason. Even though Jess wasn't talking to her, didn't mean Rory didn't get to spend time with his son. Lucas spent most of his time with Audrey and Jesse. The three of them were inseparable. Rory spent most of her time doing her job from Lorelai's house so that she could spend time with the little boy that reminded her so much of his father. She grew to love that little boy. He really was just like his father. He even had a Clash t-shirt and a leather jacket to match his father's. He wasn't quite as volatile as his father was, though. Maybe that surly attitude skipped generations.

\------------

Finally the wedding day arrived. Everyone in Stars Hallow was excited about it. Everyone that is but the bride herself and Jess. Rory had found something out that morning. Something that might change the whole course of her life. She didn't know what to do about the news she had found out. She knew if she told Logan then their marriage would never happen, but what if that's what she wanted?

Lorelai walked Rory down the aisle. When it came time for Rory to say I do, she hesitated.

"Do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore take Logan Mitchum Huntzberger to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? Until the day you die?" the preacher said.

Rory just stood there. Could she take this man to be her husband if she even thought she loved someone else?

"Rory?" Logan questioned after a few minutes.

"I..I," Rory stuttered.

"Rory?" Logan said.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

"Okay, why are you telling me," Logan said, "Wait how? We haven't."

"With Jess," Rory said, "I love Jess."

With that Rory gave Logan the ring that she never wore and ran from the church. Everyone sat in their seats shocked. Lorelai ran after her daughter.

"Rory, wait!" Lorelai said.

But Rory didn't wait, she kept running and running until she reached the place that she knew he would be: Luke's Diner.

"Jess," she said as she flung the door open.

"Rory?" Jess said, "What's wrong?"

"It's fixed, Jess," Rory said, "Everything's fixed."

"For real this time?" Jess asked.

"For real this time," Rory said.

With that they both rushed towards each other to plant a kiss on the other's lips.

"Rory, you don't know how long I've waited for this day," Jess said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Jess and I love that little boy of yours," Rory said, "I hope you'll allow me to be a substitute mom to him. He's just like you you know."

"Yes, I want that so much. That's why I came back. I was hoping that I could get one last chance with you," Jess said.

"And I know," he said as he continued to kiss her all over.

"Jess," Rory said, "There's something else."

"What?" Jess said worried.

"You're going to be a daddy again," Rory said.

"What?" Jess said in shock.

"I'm pregnant," Rory said.

"Really?" Jess said.

"Really," Rory said as they continued to kiss.


	3. 18 Years Later

**18 years later**

"And that's how your father and I finally came to be," Rory said to her children.

"Wow, mom," her oldest 21 year old son, Lucas said, "Who would've thought you were a cheater."

"Yes, well," Rory said, "That was not my finest moment, but it all worked out in the end."

"So what happened next?" asked her 16 year old daughter, Holden.

"Well about two months later, we were married at city hall," Rory said, "After the wedding debacle with Logan; I just couldn't have another big wedding. So, your grandpa Luke and grandma Lorelai , Aunt Lane, Grandma Liz, and Lucas all went to city hall. The next thing we know we were arguing over what to call the two of you," Rory said as she pointed to her twins and thought back to that day when they had finally named the twin boys.

_"We are not naming either one of our sons Ernest!" Rory exclaimed._

_"You're okay with naming one of our children, Dodger, but you're not okay with naming them Ernest?" Jess said._

_"Dodger had meaning to us Jess. You've already used Oliver so it's not like we can name one of them that," Rory said._

_"We aren't naming our child Dodger," Jess said._

_"Well we aren't naming one of them Ernest, either," Rory said, "What about Jess?"_

_"We already have enough Jesses in the family," Jess said, "Anyway I hate my name."_

_"You're name is a perfectly good name." Rory said, "Too bad neither of these babies are girls, then we'd already have name."_

_"We wouldn't be naming our daughter Lorelai anyway," Jess said._

_"Yes we would," Rory said, "It's tradition, Jess!"_

_"Fine," Jess said, "What about Gilmore?"_

_"I don't know," Rory said, "That's not really a name."_

_"And Dodger is!" Jess said._

_"Yes," Rory said._

_"I like Ernest or Gilmore," Jess said._

_"Well I like Dodger or Jess," Rory retorted._

_"Fine, I'll make you a deal," Jess said._

_"What?" Rory asked._

_"You name one of them and I name the other," Jess said._

_"Okay," Rory said, "But no Ernest or Gilmore."_

_"Then you don't get to name the other one Dodger or Jess," Jess said._

_"Fine," Jess said._

"Wait if you made a deal that you couldn't name us, Dodger, Ernest, Gilmore, or Jess, then how did we get our names?" Gilmore, the older of the 18 year old twins asked.

"Yea, because I'm pretty sure my name is Jess Dodger Mariano," said Dodger, the other twin, "And Gilmore is definitely named Ernest Gilmore Mariano."

"Well, I named you, Gilmore. And your father named you, Dodger," Rory said.

"We both decided to name the twin that we named what the other parent wanted to name them," Jess said.

"But neither one of you liked the names you gave us?" Dodger asked.

"Well I wasn't too fond of naming Gilmore after an author that I can't stand, but your father liked him so I thought I'd make him happy," Rory said.

"And I didn't think Dodger was a name and I definitely didn't like my name," Jess said, "But it made your mother happy, which in turn made me happy."

"Why do we go by our middle names?" asked Dodger.

"Well when we both found out what we had named the other child, both of us had made a stipulation that the child we named had to go by their middle name, because she hated the name Ernest and I hated the name Jess," Jess said.

"So we decided that we would go with the name that didn't make one of us squirm every time we heard our son's names," Rory said, "And plus Lucas went by his middle name as well."

"Oliver Lucas Mariano," Jess said.

"And you all know where his name is from right?" Rory asked.

"Same place my name is from," Dodger said, "Oliver Twist and family."

"So I'm guessing dad budged on the whole no Lorelai thing when I was born two years later?" Holden said.

"Yes, I did," Jess said, "But only because I got to pick your middle name, which was the name that we decided you would go by since we were keeping the all our kids are going by their middle names thing. "

"And plus I didn't want you to go by Lorelai anyway," Rory said, "I didn't really care what your other name was as long as I got Lorelai in there somewhere."

"Now enough story time," Jess said, "We're late for dinner at Grandpa Luke's and Grandma Lorelai's. Audrey and Jesse are home too."

"Let's go," Rory said to her family.

Rory had gotten her happily ever after. She may have gone about it in a twisted way, but she was happy with where her life was now. She had a wonderful husband and four beautiful children, who were growing up so fast. She hated that she had hurt Logan and Jess in the beginning, but in the end it didn't matter anymore that she had hurt them, because Jess forgave her and Logan didn't matter.


End file.
